


Scars

by sunshine_deathboy



Series: Riordanverse (Mostly Solangelo) Prompts [15]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Acceptance, Battle Scars, Hot Nico di Angelo, Insecure Nico di Angelo, Light Angst, M/M, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Dorks, Nico di Angelo is a Cute Dork, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, No Smut, Shirtless Nico Di Angelo, Will Solace is a Dork, Will Solace is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_deathboy/pseuds/sunshine_deathboy
Summary: Nico was changing clothes when Will Solace came running in his cabin unexpectedly.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Riordanverse (Mostly Solangelo) Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201688
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lonelylilravenclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelylilravenclaw/gifts).



> So, this is a follow up fic to "Blushing Mess". I mean this fic can go as a one-shot, but there's going to be some(just a few really) references from that, so you can read that first if you want the full experience of this fic. (If I'm not mistaken that's part 11 of this series)
> 
> Anyways this fic is requested by Lonelylilravenclaw  
> Prompt:  
> so - follow up fic? I kinda want Will to see Nico shirtless
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Nico just finished his daily dose of sword fighting so he went into his cabin to change out of his sweaty clothes. As soon as he made it to his cabin, only then did he realized how hot it was, and that was saying something if he was in the Hades cabin. Nico shrugged then took his shirt off. He was about to look for some new clothes when the Hades cabin’s door opened, then his boyfriend showed up.

Nico glared at him, “What did I say about knocking.”

Will ran his hands through his hair, “Sorry, I forgot.” Will then looked down and stared at him like he was on some kind of trance.

Nico followed his eyes then realized he was topless, “Oh, gods.” There was really nothing wrong about his body, he had some muscles and he can tell that his abs was somewhat impressive but what bothered him was his scars. The scars he got from fighting monsters, either from leaving alone for awhile or from the whole Tartarus ordeal or even from transporting the Athena Parthenos. His scars just always made him insecure because they made him think that he was broken. He didn't want Will to see just how broken he really is. "Please stop staring."

This seemed to snap Will out of his daze as he said, “Dam, how come I never knew my boyfriend was this hot?” he then gestured to Nico’s bare chest.

Nico was shocked by his reaction then blushed as he took the blanket from his bed then put it around him, which he knew was ineffective since it was not that long that when he put it around him, it looked more like a cape, thus, a part of his front still showed.

Will chuckled, “Is my little lord of darkness shy?”

Nico scowled, “Don’t call me that, and yes, please look away.” Nico then faced his cabinet to get a shirt but just as his about to put his shirt on, Will stopped him by hugging him from the back, also trapping his arms on the said hug. He sighed as he felt the blush take over his face, “Please let me wear my shirt first, my scars look awful.”

Will just grinned at him, as he continued hugging him, “Your scars are what made you who you are, and that’s why I love them. You should accept and embrace them, you know?” Will then left a kiss on Nico’s cheek then added, “Plus, you didn’t tell me that you’ve gained some abs through the years!” Only then did Will let Nico go.

Nico immediately put his shirt on then rolled his eyes, “Ugh, why are you such a dork?”

Will smirked, “Because I love you.”

Nico felt another blush crawl into his face then looked away as he folded his arms, “That only proves my statement.”

Will laughed, “Well, it’s not like I disagree with you.”

Nico lets out a huff before facing Will again then muttering, “I love you too, by the way.”

Will smiled at him, “I know” he then pondered for awhile before smirking at Nico, “Atleast we’re even now.”

Nico looked at him confusingly, “What in the Hades are you talking about?”

Will rolled his eyes, “I recall a certain son of Hades laying in my bed just after I showered-” he was cut off as Nico glared at him,

“Not a word, Solace.”

Will chuckled, “Atleast I wasn’t a blushing, stuttering mess.”

Nico glared at him more, “I said not a word.”, he said firmly.

Will raised his hand in defeat, “Don’t need to be all grumpy about it.”

Nico huffed, “Am not grumpy.”

Will rolled his eyes as he sat on Nico’s bed then Nico followed leaning his head on Will’s shoulder.

There was silence for awhile until Will started talking again, “But seriously though, you shouldn’t be ashamed of your body because of your scars. You should be proud of them. Because I can never imagine anyone else to have gone through and survive what you’ve been through, then still find it in himself to be happy and somehow mentally stable. Also, may I add that I would like to see you shirtless more because dam Di Angelo, you’re hot!”

Nico chuckled then raised his head to look at his boyfriend, “You know the last two parts of what you said, well excluding the hot part.” Nico blushed at this before he continued, “Being happy and somehow mentally stable? I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Will grinned at him, “Who’s a dork now?”

Nico punched him lightly and playfully on the arms, “Shut up, Solace” Nico then leaned his head at Will’s shoulder again, “But thank you for that.”

Will looked at his boyfriend questioningly, “For what?”

Nico smiled despite himself, “For making me realize that my scars doesn’t represent how broken I am, instead they represent how strong I’ve been.”

Will put an arm around Nico then leaned his head on Nico’s before teasing, “Well I’m glad to have made a positive impact on you.”

Nico rolled his eyes as he whispered, “You’ve always been a positive impact.”

Will hummed in satisfaction. The two of them stayed like that for awhile before they had to go to dinner. Ever since that day, Nico knew he had learned to accept himself more and made more progress in that department compared to how he was progressing before, and he owed that all to his dorky yet lovable boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I just imagined that Will wouldn't be as flustered at Nico, instead he'd be dazed then he'll proceed to admiring his boyfriend's body.
> 
> So what do you guys think? Don't forget to leave Kudos and comments!
> 
> As for prompts, just wait. I'll announce on one of my succeeding notes when I'm ready to accept again. I'm just unloading since there's a lot pending at the moment.


End file.
